headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Milano, The
The ''Milano'' is a fictional space vessel featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It appears in the 2014 film Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as its 2017 sequel, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Description The Milano is an M-ship utilized by a cartel of interstellar pirates known as the Ravagers. This particular M-ship was owned by Peter Quill, who was an Earthman who was acquired as a child by Yondu Udonta and raised by the Ravagers. The Milano possessed multiple forward-laser batteries, and at least one escape pod. The cockpit held room for two pilots, and a navigator, as well as seating for at least two support crew members. There was very little room for passengers, though some might find it possible to secure themselves in the crew's sleeping quarters. History Peter Quill brought a woman named Bereet aboard the Milano for a sexual escapade before darting off for the moon of Morag in search of a valuable Orb, which turned out to be the Power Stone of the Infinity Gauntlet. He then took the Milano to the planet Xandar with the intent of selling the Orb, but was captured and arrested. The Milano was impounded at the space prison known as the Kyln. Quill managed to escape from the Kyln with the aid of some fellow prisoners named Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot. From there, this new confederation of reluctant comrades flew to Knowhere so they could sell the Orb to the Collector - Taneleer Tivan. During this adventure, they ran afoul of the Kree accuser known as Ronan. The flew the Milano away from Knowhere and went back to Xandar, where they participated in the planet's defense against Ronan's forces. The travelers defeated Ronan, and thereby Christened themselves as the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Nova Corps of Xandar were so grateful that they absolved Quill of all previous crimes and rebuilt the Milano. Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Sometime later, the Guardians undertook a job for the Sovereign, which involved obtaining special power batteries. Payment for these batteries came in the form of Gamora's sister, the cyborg known as Nebula. Unfortunately, Rocket pocketed a few of the batteries for himself, and when the Sovereign discovered this, they sent drone ships after the Milano to recapture them. The drones chased the Milano through an asteroid belt as the Guardians desperately tried to reach a jump-point. The ship took some mild damage from the drone pursuers, but Drax managed to fight a few of them off by conducting a spacewalk, tethering himself to the ship. Ultimately however, they were saved by the timely intervention of what Rocket described as a "Tiny man on space ship". This so-called tiny man was actually Ego - a Celestial who had become a living planet, and was Peter Quill's father. The Milano crashed on the planet Berhert and suffered extensive damage. While Quill, Gamora, and Drax went out in search of the mysterious space man, Rocket, Groot and the captive Nebula remained behind to conduct repairs on the ship. Unfortunately, they were unable to complete the repairs, as they were soon captured by the Ravagers. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Armament It's got some laser weapons that go "pew-pew". Notes & Trivia * Milano and The Milano both redirect to this page. * The Milano was named after actress Alyssa Milano, who was Peter Quill's childhood crush. Archive Today; Twitter. For those of you who asked, yes, Quill’s ship The Milano is named after his awesome childhood crush @Alyssa_Milano. #GuardiansoftheGalaxy * A LEGO set of the Milano was produced. * Peter Quill, always one to brag, implied that he has bedded multiple women in the back of the Milano. * The ship that the Guardians use in Avengers: Infinity War is not the Milano. It is another Ravager M-ship called the Benatar. Take a wild guess who it was named after. Appearances * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude 1 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Road to Knowhere External Links * * The Milano at the MCU Wiki References